Our Love Prohibited
by Chinee Alvarado
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se amaron desque se conocieron. Lemon con mucho amor. Espero les guste. Una historia de la vida real


**Our Prohibited Love**

By: Sonia-chan

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son míos (aunque lo quisiera) le

pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

Mi vida siempre estuvo cargada de sorpresas y decepciones y esta no iba a hacer la excepción.

Cantaba mientras subía las escaleras de mi casa de tres pisos. Al llegar al segundo piso me encontré con su mirada. Sus ojos chocolates me miraron en silencio y los míos a los suyos en una confirmación silenciosa de que nos veríamos en la noche. Me hice a un lado y él bajo las escaleras aun en esa postura silenciosa. Iba a replicar algo, pero la voz de mi cuñada me detuvo.

–Sakurita, que bueno que ya llegaste. Te llamó Hideki y Tomoyo – me dio un papel con los recados y luego llevó su vista a las escaleras – Shaoran por favor dile a mi hermana que prepare las cosas para el cumpleaños de las niñas.

–Claro tía Kailang – volteó y ahora su vista se fijo en mí – Nos vemos Sakura.

–Claro Shaoran.

Era cierto, hoy era el cumpleaños de mis primas – en realidad son mis sobrinas, pero tan solo tengo 18 años así que no me gusta sentirme vieja- y cabe resaltar que son las gemelas más traviesas que conozco. Mi querido hermano, Touya, se había casado con una hermosa jovencita china llamaba Kailang y Shaoran era el sobrino de esta. Subí al tercer piso a dejar mi mochila, mientras tomaba el papel de los recados de las llamadas. De seguro Shaoran debió de haberse enojado por que Hideki me llamó, era algo que de seguro se iba a cobrar cuando nos viéramos.

–Sakura… – escuché que me llamaba Kailang – ¿Puedes bajar a ayudarme con el almuerzo?

–Claro… – grite mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Me saqué mi pantalón para ponerme una falta corta y una blusita de tirantes. Me miré en el espejo y acomodé mi cabello.

Tenía que almorzar con mi cuñada ya que mis padres estaban de viaje visitando a unos familiares lejos de la capital y eso me aseguraba un fin de semana espectacular. La verdad es que me encantaba que viajaran y más con unos padres tan chapados a la antigua como los míos a quien no. En primera, casi fui obligada a asistir a un colegio segundaria de señoritas y no es que me molestara, no si hay conocí a las mejores amigas que pude tener, si no que al ser de puras mujeres, bueno ustedes comprenderán, las hormonas andan muy alborotadas y no hay con quien desquitarse.

Me miré una vez más al espejo y me gustó la imagen que divise en él. Lo cierto es que tengo un cuerpo delgado y muy bien proporcionado. Mis piernas torneadas y nada flácidas. Mi cintura pequeñita y el abdomen plano. Me arreglé el escote de mis pechos y la altura de mi falda, era demasiado corta y si me agachaba se podían ver mis bragas.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y llegué a la cocina. Mi cuñada estaba picando unas verduras y las ponía en un depósito de cristal.

–Por favor Sakura – me dijo – voy a recoger a las niñas del jardín ¿puedes mirar la olla?

–­Claro Kai – le decía mientras me sentaba en una silla.

–De acuerdo, me abres la puerta por que creo que Touya se llevó la llave, no la encuentro por ningún lado… – anunció mirando por ultima vez la olla y sacarse el delantal – Tengo que apurarme por que se me hace tarde.

Salió muy apresurada, bajando las escaleras. Escuché el sonido del auto y supe que se había ido. No pasarían ni el minuto cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Me pare y apagué el fuego de la estufa. Curiosa, fui a ver quien era. Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir la pared en mi espalda y unos labios presionando los míos.

–Sakura… – gimió Shaoran en contra de mis labios y empezaba a devorarlos, mientras me cogía por la cintura y me alzaba un poco. Algo que me encantaba que hiciera. Para darnos soporte levante mis piernas y las puse en su cintura. El mordía mi labio inferior e introducía su lengua dentro de mi boca. Era exquisito, todas las sensaciones que con un simple beso podía llegar a sentir –Cada vez te pones más sexy para mí – me decía en un gemido lleno de placer mientras seguía explorando mi boca con destreza y sensualidad. Nuestras entrepiernas estaban muy juntas y pude sentir su excitación, que gritaba por salir de tu pantalón.

Por un instante pensé seguirle el juego así que me presione más a su sexo, frotándome contra él mientras subía y bajaba aumentando la excitación de ambos. Pero algo concreto llegó a mi cabeza.

–Shaoran… pronto llegaran – trate de hacerle y hacerme entrar en razón.

–No me importa, te deseo y quiero tenerte aquí y ahora.

Puso sus manos en mis piernas y yo me abrazaba a él. Una de sus manos fue acercándose a mi zona más intima y ahí contra la pared me dio placer. Empezando su cruel tortura. Con sus dedos masajeaba mi clítoris y yo me recargaba en él, sintiendo el placer llegar a mi cuerpo. Primero acariciaba despacio y luego mas fuerte, más fuerte y más rápido. Sentí que moriría en aquel instante si Shaoran no paraba. Sus labios llegaron a mi cuello y empezó a besarlo, acariciarlo, lamerlo.

Una mano en mi entrepierna y la otra en un seno. Empezaba a gemir cada vez más apretándome a él. Quería gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. Me sentía ya muy húmeda pero el seguía en su intensa maniobra. Ya no daba más y un orgasmo llegó a mi cuerpo. Cansada y jadeante me separe un poco de él. Shaoran me tomaba en brazos y me subía hacia mi cuarto.

Mientras ingresábamos me beso y me deje besar. Llegamos a mi cama e hice que él se echara en ella. Me senté sobre su vientre y empecé a acariciarlo. El se levanto un poquito y desabotono mi blusa. Yo no podía hacer eso por que si alguien llegaba no habría tiempo de vestirnos nuevamente. Volvió a su tarea, me saco la blusa y continúo con el sostén.

Empezaba a acariciar mis pechos, y eso me hizo desearlo, acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a mis senos y solté un gritillo cuando tomo un pezón en su boca. Se acercaba a mi otro pesó y lo lamía en una caricia exquisita que hizo que una corriente placentera me recorriera el cuerpo. Mientras me acariciaba, yo me frotaba de nuevo sobre su sexo. Shaoran empezaba a gemir por que ese roce provocaba que su entrepierna despertara en su pantalón.

Juguetonamente me separé de el para prestarle atención a su miembro. Bajé su pantalón y divisé al objeto de su pasión. Lentamente con mis manos empecé a acariciarle, a darle placer, tal y como él lo había hecho. Escuchar sus gemidos roncos era como música para mí. Me sentía llena de poder femenino. Cuando su erección estaba al limite me senté sobre el.

Me penetró de una sola embestida que llegó hasta el fondo. Lentamente empecé a bajar y a subir dejándome llevar por el placer, Shaoran hacía lo mismo moviendo sus cadera en contra de las mías. Primero lento, luego más rápido. El placer iba llegando nuevamente pero quería seguir con aquella sensación. Podía sentir como mis pechos también subían y bajaban en consecuencia del movimiento. Shaoran los tomo entre sus manos e hicieron que soltara un gemido más fuerte. Seguíamos moviéndonos y me sentía encantada.

El volvió a tomar control de la situación, dándome vuelta aun dentro de mí. Quedé debajo de él y empezó a embestir con fuerza, tuve que agarrarme de las sabanas para no perderme totalmente en el placer. Gemía con rapidez. A veces soltaba gritillos. Le rogué que fuera de nuevo.

Una vez, otra vez, otra vez, cada vez más fuerte. Y así lo hizo.

Gemía con más fuerza y el orgasmo llegaba nuevamente. El lo hizo antes y calló sobre mí, pero aun moviéndose despacio hasta que lo obtuve yo.

Se salió de mí, mientras me besaba con pasión. Su respiración era más agitada, en comparación con la mía.

–No podía aguantar hasta la noche.. – me susurraba bajito.

–Shaoran… – suspiré dentro del beso.

–Quería saberte mía, no de otro, tenía que comprobarlo con mis propias manos. – me dijo posesivo y abrazándome fuertemente – Deja de llamar al tal Hideki

Lo bese fuertemente, sonriendo por lo que dijo.

–Eres un tonto, sabes que Hideki me busca pero no puedo hacerle caso por que el único dueño de mi corazón eres tu… ¿no me digas que Shaoran Li se puso celoso?

El se quedó callado un momento hasta que se abalanzo contra mí, tomándome por sorpresa – Si es cierto, estuve celoso de él. Es que no puedo soportar el saber que otro te mira, te habla, te llama la atención. Eres mía, solo mía.

Me besó con pasión y nos abrazamos en la cama. Pero me solté por que recordé algo.

–Pero un día de estos ya no me tendrás.

–Por que dices eso Sakura.

–No te hagas el tonto por que sabes a lo que me refiero Shaoran. No me puedes negar que muchos piensan que estas con Akira.

Esa chica siempre se le abalanzaba a Shaoran, no era competencia para mí pero era muy resbalosa, entre mi grupo de amigos la mayoría ya lo había hecho con ella.

–Akira no me atrae, no lo hace y jamás lo hará. Nunca podré saciarme de un cuerpo más que del tuyo Sakura. Por que eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

–Todito solo para mí.

–Todo tuyo, entiéndeme esto: jamás, escúchame bien jamás te seré infiel. Jamás te separaras de mí, siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el final de nuestros días. No puedo soportar un instante sin ti Sakura.

Lo bese conmovida y el siguió hablando.

–Eres todo para mí, mi corazón es tuyo, y tu corazón es mío. Solo te pido que esperes unos años más para poder casarnos y gritarle a todo el mundo que eres solo mía. No permitiré que otro más te tenga, eso si que no podría soportarlo.

–No seré de otro, y tú no serás de otra. Nos complementamos demasiado bien. No te preocupes, esperare todo el tiempo para poder permanecer juntos para siempre.

–Debo confesar que cuando estoy a tu lado ya nada me importa, siento cuando estoy contigo, te amo, te quiero y te deseo. Eres mi novia, mi amiga y mi amante, que jamás se te olvide Sakura.

Nos besamos una vez más y el se acomodó la ropa. Con un beso, prometimos vernos en la tarde.

Al fin llegó la hora, todo estaba muy movido en la casa de Shaoran. Naomi y Akira, las gemelas, cumplían 5 años y todos sus amiguitos del nido estaban ahí. Podía ver desde la puerta como corrían y apreciaban el show. Shaoran se acercó a mí por mi espalda y lentamente puso sus brazos en mi cintura.

–Shaoran… aquí no.. Nos puede ver alguien – dije fijándome si alguien estaba mirando y si era cierto: Meiling, su hermana, nos miraba – ¡Meiling!

–No te preocupes… a ella el conté que te amo con locura Sakura, ya sabe de nuestra relación y lo va a guardar en silencio – y si era cierto, por que ella me miraba y me guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Suspire y la salude con un mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba la de Shaoran, que aun estaba en mi cintura, la sacaba y el la volvía a poner, volvía a sacarla y la volvía a poner. Que espeso se ponía a veces. Buscando si alguien nos miraba, me acerque a su oído y le susurre algo, riéndome luego. Me separé de él y me encerré en el baño.

No espere mucho por que Shaoran también ingresaba a él. Me tomo por el rostro para besarme con ternura.

–No hay primera sin segunda…

Solté una risita mientras que él me besaba el cuello, lamiéndolo. La pasión despertó en mi con esa caricia y desee tenerlo dentro de mí nuevamente. Al parecer el leyó mis pensamientos por que de un tirón suave y preciso se deshizo de mis pantalones. Luego siguió con mis bragas mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo. No tardamos mucho, me penetró con rapidez.

Y acalló mi gemido con un beso muy sensual. Me apoyé en su hombro mientras el me abrazaba y volvía a embestir con más fuerza. Con cada acometida de su excitación mi respiración se hacía mas agitada. Arremetía con violencia y eso me encantaba. Empezaba a gozar de esto, pero tenía que aguantar mis gemidos. El también gemía en mis oídos y eso me encendía más.

Muy despacito le pedí que fuera mas rápido y así lo hizo. Subía y bajaba. Cada vez más profunda y excitante. Llegué al orgasmo y sorprendentemente él lo hacía segundos después de mí.

–Te amo Sakura… – apenas pudo hablar, cuando recuperábamos el aire.

Lo bese en silencio, su lengua arremetía hacia mi boca. Y me hacía desear una vez más. El se movió solo un poco y fue suficiente para tener otro orgasmo. Algo placentero salía de mi interior. Y a pesar de estarlo haciendo sin protección estaba segura que no había de que temer por que ambos nos amábamos y eso bastaba.

–Eres mía y eso es suficiente para ser feliz.

Salió de mí y me arregló la ropa. Yo hice lo mismo con la suya, pasando pequeñas caricias por su torso bien formado. Primero salí yo, fijándome de que nadie se diera cuenta. Shaoran salió luego y pasó por mi lado, no sin tomarme de las manos en una caricia muy tierna.

Lo amaba con locura. Ahora estaba más que segura de lo que sentía por él. Podía soportar todo lo que dijera su familia y la mía en contra de lo que nosotros vivíamos.

Los días y meses pasaron y volvimos a amarnos todas las mañanas, las tardes y las noches. Ya fuera en su casa, en mi casa o el un hotel de paso. Lo más importante era que ambos nos amábamos y éramos muy felices juntos.

Ese día llegaba muy contenta a mi casa, después de haber estado con él toda la mañana. Pero lo sentía medio raro y no sabía el porque. Antes de despedirnos me beso muy despacio y no me soltó hasta que sentimos que alguien pasaba cerca, al ver que no era nadie conocido me volvía a besar y me hacía muchos cariños. Pero el temía algo y lo sabía.

Pero no me importaba, era muy feliz y las dudas no iban a arruinar nuestra relación. Estaba segura que podía confiar en Kailang y le contaría que tenía algo con su sobrino. Saqué mi llave e ingrese a la casa.

Subí las escaleras y escuché unos murmullos en la cocina.

–Buenas tardes Kailang – le dije mirándola y me sorprendí al ver a la madre de Shaoran – Buenas tarde Ieran.

–Buenas tardes Sakura… – me sonrió la señora – bueno Kai, me tengo que ir, no sabes lo tranquila que estoy ahora después de desahogar esto contigo.

Salió de la casa y miré confundida a mi cuñada.

–Sakura, lo que tengo que decir espero que no lo comentes con Touya.

–Claro Kai… dime que pasa…

–Es algo que incomoda profundamente a Ieran y no quiero que se Touya lo sepa como un chisme. Veras – me miro tratando de encontrar el momento preciso. – Akira esta embarazada de Shaoran.

Mi mente se desconecto del mundo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Akira esperaba un hijo de Shaoran?

–Por eso Ieran vino a hablar conmigo, le parece demasiado pronto para que Shaoran tuviera un hijo, ambos son muy jóvenes y que ella este embarazada no solo daña su futuro, trunca también el futuro de Shaoran – me miró y pareció ver un dolor en mi semblante – ¿Estas bien Sakura?

–No me pasa nada Kailang, solo que pienso lo mismo que la señora Ieran, ambos son muy jóvenes para tener un bebe.

–Si supieras lo desesperada que vino Ieran cuando Shaoran fue de la mano de aquella chica a su casa a decirle lo que había pasado, y más con Akira, de esa niña no se habla muy bien – me miro con pena – Si te soy sincera, una vez Shaoran me confesó que te quería y tenía esperanzas en ti.

Baje la mirada un momento, aun no podía asimilar lo que me estaba contando. Pero la levanté mirándole son una sonrisa.

–Tengo que irme a cambiar, ya bajo – dije, para salir rápidamente y encerrarme en mi habitación.

Aun no podía creer que era todo lo que había pasado. ¡¿Significaba que todo lo que habíamos compartido, todo lo que me había dicho era una mentira?! Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y caían pesadamente por mis mejillas.

El llanto de posesiono se mí y me tire a la cama, enterrando mis sollozos en la almohada. Mi cuñada ya no me llamó a almorzar.

Nadie me fue a buscar y solo sentía dolor en mi corazón. Me sentía cansada y me dormí.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, más bien un recuerdo de lo que una vez hable con Shaoran…

–_Te imaginas que pasaría si saliera embarazada – le preguntaba después de haber compartido nuestro acto de amor._

–_Solo estoy seguro de una cosa… – decía mirando su dedo índice._

– _¿De que Shaoran?_

–_Que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo… – se abalanzaba sobre mí y me besaba los labios._

–_Oh Shaoran! _

_­–¡Pero hay una cosa! – me decía después de ese beso y yo guardaba silencio a lo que iba a decir – Me gustaría que fuera un niño.._

–_¿Uno nada más?_

–_Todos los que pueda contigo – me daba un beso rápido_

–_En cambio, yo preferiría que fuera una niña y ¿sabes como la llamaría? – el era el que guardaba silencio – Me encantaría que se llamara Ángela. _

Desperté a eso de las 6 de la tarde y con un dolor de cabeza inmenso me levante. Tomé mi bolso y boté mis cuadernos para encontrar mi celular. Tenía 43 llamadas perdidas, no era de extrañarme que no fueran de Shaoran. Era lo menos que podía esperar de él. 30 eran de Meiling. 7 de Tomoyo y 6 de Hideki.

Llamé a Tomoyo pero lo tenía apagado. Si me llamaba al menos debió dejar prendido su celular. ¡Cierto! Me dije ahora debe estar en sus clases de piano. ¡Lastima! No tenía con quien desahogarme. Aun con mi intenso dolor de cabeza, sin querer presioné el numero de Hideki.

–Sakura… – escuche la vos de mi amigo.

– ¿Como estas Hideki? – no quería hablar con nadie, peor no podía contestarle mal.

–Que pasa Sakurita.. te escucho muy deprimida…

–Nada Hideki, solo que me siento un poco indispuesta.

– ¡Estas enferma! – casi gritó

–No... Sólo que un poco aburrida en mi casa.

– ¿Que tal si salimos? – no pude contestar y el se apresuró a hablar – por favor, al menos acepta esta salida conmigo.

–No lo se… – dude un poco parándome y sacando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza de la gaveta de mis cosas.

–Por favor.. Te lo suplico Sakura.

Su voz me sonó consoladora y lo acepté. Minutos después ya me ponía mi chaqueta para salir.

–Ya vuelvo Kai.. – le dije a mi cuñada mientras bajaba las escaleras…

–¿Sakura, puedes venir un momento a mi cuarto? – así lo hice y ella estaba sentada en su cama con un teléfono en su mano – Meiling estuvo telefoneando, acaba de cortar.

–Gracias… no se preocupen por mí, es muy probable que me quede a dormir en la casa de Tomoyo, llamare para confirmarlo.

–Anda con cuidado.

Salí y sentí el frío de la noche. Caminé un poco y pude divisar la figura de Hideki en una esquina. Me acerqué a él y me besó en la mejilla.

–Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido…

–Si, no podía dejarte plantado.

Me invitó a comer y para gran dolor de mi corazón encontré a Shaoran que tenía del brazo a la futura madre de su hijo. Pase por su lado tomando inconscientemente el brazo de Hideki, que me miro sorprendido y solo le pude sonreír, sincera.

Me llevó una banquitas que había en el gran establecimiento y se sentó a mi lado. Me preguntó que me pasaba y no pude evitar contarle mi congoja. Es que su voz me sonaba tan consoladora y amable. Mientras le contaba, Hideki tomó de mis manos para brindarme apoyo. No aguante las lágrimas y estas escurrieron traicioneras por mi rostro. El me abrazó muy fuerte y me recosté en su pecho, enjuagando mis penas.

Seguía llorando y el tomo de mi rostro. Me quedé desconcertada cuando, en una muestra de consuelo, junto sus labios a los míos.

"_¿Si él fue capaz de cambiarte y ser feliz con otra, por que no lo haces tu?"_

Mi corazón se debatía entre corresponder su beso o sepárame de él. Pero aquella voz me convenció y me vi correspondiendo su beso, acercándome más a él.

Cuando nos separamos el me sonrió muy feliz y yo no podía hacer nada. Me abrazó con fuerza. Salimos tomados de las manos, le pedí que me dejara en una esquina por que iba a ir a ver a Tomoyo. Aceptó, dándome otro beso corto en los labios, asegurándome que llamaría a la casa de ella para sentirse más tranquilo. No le contesté y seguí en mi camino. No me sorprendí al encontrar a Shaoran en la otra esquina.

– ¡Que linda despedida! – me decía mirándome. Solo camine por su lado como si no lo escuchara. Pero me tomó del brazo y me besó a la fuerza.

Traté de separarme de él, pero me abrazaba más. No podía combatir con él, pero su beso me dolió y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

–Eres mía, solo mía.

–Ya no lo soy Shaoran, es demasiado tarde. Ahora ya no soy tuya.

–¡No! – Me sujetó con fuerza – ¡No digas eso Sakura! Por favor no lo repitas.

–Es la pura verdad, me perdiste cunado la tocaste a ella, ahora por favor déjame en paz. Si tú puedes tener una familia con ella, déjame que yo sea también feliz.

–Te amo..

–Eso ahora me suena muy vacío… te pido que no lo repitas, no me busques, no me mires, que todo esta ya perdido.

–Perdóname…

–No lo puedo hacer… fuiste tu la que la interpusiste entre nosotros, Shaoran ¡Porque! Si yo te amaba, era tuya y.. y me traicionaste de esta manera.

–No te alejes de mí, puedo soportar tu indiferencia pero no te alejes de mí…

–No me pidas eso… no voy a poder soportar el verlos juntos.

El me beso nuevamente contra la pared de una casa. Y yo solo me deje llevar, estaba dolida pero aun lo amaba y nada de eso podía cambiar.

Me llevó a un hotel. Ahí me desvistió suavemente memorizando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como me trataba delicadamente como si fuera algo de cristal a punto de romperme si el hacía algo mal. Fue la ultima noche que nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Lo amé y el me amó. Mi alma estaba dolida y el besaba mis lágrimas cada vez que aparecían por mis ojos.

Sentía la ternura que me brindaba. Nos amamos hasta caer rendidos el uno con él otro. El placer nos lleno por última vez y eso me entristeció de sobremanera. Mis lágrimas caían mientras a mis espaldas el se vestía, después de haber hecho el amor conmigo.

–Esta no será la última vez… – me dijo antes de hacerme volver y besarme en los labios – No me alejaras tan fácilmente de ti Sakura. Seguirás siendo solo mía y nada más que mía.

Volvimos al lugar donde me encontré con él. Pretendió volver a besarme pero no se lo permití. Soltándome de él como pude me aleje. Llegando a la casa de Tomoyo, ahí estuve con ella, lloré hasta que me quedé dormida.

Desde esa vez ya no había sabido nada más de Shaoran, a veces lo veía pero no le hablaba, ya nada era igual. Cuando nos cruzábamos, el me miraba y yo solo bajaba la mirada. Me dolía verlo a la cara y recordar todo lo que no pudo ser.

Los meses pasaron, me hice novia de Hideki. Y Shaoran se prometió con Akira para casarse antes que el niño naciera. El me buscaba, peor no lo aceptaba. Me sentía rara, creía que estaba traicionando la confianza de Hideki, la de mi familia. Pero sabía que no podría más. Y sin quererlo me encontraba con Shaoran en un hotel.

–Jamás nadie te hará el amor como lo hago yo, jamás ningún hombre gozara de tu cuerpo como lo hago yo… de eso puedes estar segura, puede que duerma con otra mujer, pero en mis pensamientos siempre estarás tu Sakura…

El tiempo siguió pasando y llegó el día en que Shaoran se cazaría. Nos encerramos en el baño de su casa antes que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo, seguramente me lamentaría después de lo que hacía. Peor ya nada me importaba. Fui con Hideki a la boda, tratando de que Shaoran me viera para poder hacerle entender que lo que nosotros hacíamos estaba prohibido.

La bebe nació, era una niña encantadora y se llamaba Angela, al enterarme no sabía si saltar de alegría o morirme de la frustración.

Pasó un año completo, y lo vi nuevamente. Llevando en brazos a Angela. Le había tomado gran cariño pensando que era hija de ambos. Shaoran siempre me repetía esto: _Fue lo que fuera, para mí esta niña es tu hija y la mía._

Un día encerrada en mi habitación, descubrí algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría, mi periodo no llegaba y eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba embarazada.

Tuve miedo y mucho temor, salí de casa y no volví jamás.

Tal vez Shaoran se habría enterado, no lo sé. De lo único que estaba segura era que habíamos vivido un amor prohibido.

* * *

**Notas de Sonia-chan: **Como estan me sentí muy triste y quise escribir esta historia, espero que puedan comentar. La verdad es algo que me pasó a mi. y qu estoy viviendo pero no com este tipo de final.

Bye

Cuidense!


End file.
